Luv, A Devil
by voidking
Summary: Pein believes himself to be a God. What happens when his actions lead him to meet with a Devil. One-shot SPOILER: BASED OFF LATEST NARUTO MANGA RELEASES contains bad guy death


**AN: I don't own Naruto in any way or form...**

**Well, in my profile I said I probably wouldn't post a fic…guess I was wrong. This is a one shot based on when Naruto and Pein are fighting. (SPOILER, IF YOU HAVEN'T BEEN UP TO DATE WITH THE LATEST NARUTO MANGA, THEN DON'T BLAME ME FOR SPOLING IT) It picks up from where Hinata declares her love and then gets skewered by Pein. **

**The idea wouldn't leave me alone. It's late at night so it might not make sense to many readers. As far as reviews go, this is my first fic so please be considerate and don't get mad if I don't reply. I apologize now if I don't reply. **

**I did not copy someone else's idea. If any part of the story or the entire story resembles anything somewhere else on or any other website, then it is mostly coincidental. I might have based some stuff off some stories, but not copied it. **

**Once again I will warn now, I did not use a beta reader, so grammar is going to suck. I'm also basing the story from what I remember from the manga, so if it is off then just go with it. **

**Ok, some stuff to know:**

_Italics: Thoughts/thinking in your mind_

**Bold: Demon speaking **

"Parenthesis": "Human speaking"

Luv: pronounced 'love'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And now on with the story**

**Luv, A Devil**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_I love you Naruto…._

Those words kept repeating themselves over and over again in his head, until finally he snapped. He found himself back in the sewer, in front of the cage. Looking up he saw those eyes, red and evil as he remembered, but something was different. The fox didn't say anything; it just kept looking back into his own eyes. Finally after what felt like eternity, it spoke; its voice as reverberating as ever, yet somehow felt subdued.

"**WELL GAKI, WHAT WILL YOU DO?"**

_What will I do?..._ "The only thing I can think of…", to the fox, the only thing more surprising than his answer was the way he said it. It wasn't said in any anger, hatred, sadness, guilt, or any other emotion he could think of. It was said as a matter of fact, as if there really was no other choice.

Naruto walked towards the gate, the fox watching his every step. When he finally got to it, he raised his hands and grabbed on to the bars. Now if this was an intense scene from a manga, now would be a time that something would occur to stop him,…oh something like the guy who put him in this situation mysteriously showing up. But alas, as he held on to the bars, nothing occurred. So, with all his might Naruto did the only thing he never thought he would do, and yanked opened the cage. The only lone thought going through his head..._Huh, I thought there would be some resistance; I guess I was wrong._

Now he stood before the almighty vision of the Kyubi, with nothing to stop the demon from reaching him.

"**YOU KNOW FLESHBAG, THERE IS NOHTING STOPPING ME FROM TEARING YOU APART RITE NOW. TELL ME WHY SHOULDN'T I DO THAT?" **

Naruto couldn't recognize any emotion in the fox's voice, other than probably amusement. He thought about the demon's question and answered.

"There is nothing stopping you. However, you're not that stupid…"

"**WATCH IT GAKI!!!"**

"I'm as good as dead anyway. Either from you, or from Pein, or from anyone that's left of the village after they find out I let you out. So it makes no difference for me."

"**HA..HA..HA, DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE BROKE ALREADY HUMAN. WHERE'S THE EYESORE THAT ALWAYS PROCLAIMED HE WOULD BECOME HOKAGE. WELL IT DOESN'T MATTER, I'M FINALLY FREE…AND FOR ONCE YOU'RE RIGHT, YOU'RE DEAD. NOT BY THE FOOL WHO THINKS HIMSELF A GOD OR ANY OTHER MORTAL. YOU WILL HAVE THE PLEASURE OF THE MANY BEFORE YOU TO FALL IN FRONT OF ME. SAY GOODBYE GAKI!!!"**

With that the Kyubi raised its humongous paw and swiped at Naruto. All the while Naruto just stood there, as if nothing mattered now with the only thought of…_I guess the fox is that stupid_. In the back of the demon's mind, it felt something was not right. This was way too easy, and that became apparent when it made contact with Naruto. For there was no cry of pain that it was expecting, no sight of blood after all these long years trapped. There was only a light, a red light where Naruto once stood. Then it attached itself to his paw, and traveled all along its body, until finally reaching its head. The last thing to go through his head before complete darkness was… _"__**DAMN, AND I JUST GOT OUT…**__"_

After enveloping both Naruto and the fox, the light started to spread everywhere; from the bars of the cage to the rest of the sewer. Back on the outside world things were not going as Pein had thought.

After pinning the Hyuuga girl with one of his chakra rods, he wasn't surprised to see the fox's chakra rise on to Naruto. All of the Akatsuki's data reported that the boy was too emotional, and he knew that it would be the gaki's downfall. As the red chakra spread, the self proclaimed god thought… _"I was expecting more from the jailor of the nine tails. It does not matter, none survive when they go against the word of go…"_

His thought was cut off, by something he did not expect. The fox's chakra that once was covering Naruto disappeared completely. Instead Naruto's whole body started glowing in a red light. He called for his remaining two bodies to stand next to him, just in case to be ready for a surprise attack. The light became brighter and brighter until, he himself could not look at it. He averted his gaze, but kept his other senses focused on Naruto. He could not detect anything. There was no chakra emitting from the glow, human or demon; just a bright light.

Then as suddenly as it has started, the glow stopped. Pein looked to see what had happened to his quarry and was actually surprised by what he saw. Where Naruto once lay not stood a figure unimaginable. This figure resembled Naruto, but resembled someone else even more. Pein could not stop himself from uttering his thoughts… "Yondaime Hokage…impossible."

For in front of Pein stood a man that resembled the greatest of all hokages. The man looked the complete clone of the yondaime, from his spiky hair to his facial features. However, that's where the resemblance stopped. Instead of the sun kissed hair of the yondaime or Naruto's, this man's hair was red, a red the mix of fire and blood as impossible as it sounded. Instead of the crystal blue eyes the Namikaze was known for, this man had the eyes of a demon; red as they could be with black slits. Pein could not stop himself from comparing them to Naruto's while using the fox's chakra, but somehow even more intense. But out of everything, it was that smile that unnerved Pein the most. It wasn't the serine smile of the Yondaime as described in school books, it wasn't Naruto's confident smirk in the face of overwhelming odds, and it wasn't even the smile of a demon. It was something unnatural, something that should not be…but was, right in front of him.

The man's smile grew even more grotesque when Pein stated his thoughts. "Yondaime…sorry but no cigar, that fool is still serving his time in the shinigami's stomach…", and then suddenly disappeared. Now Pein was shocked even more, he didn't detect the man anywhere no matter how hard he tried. Just as suddenly as he had disappeared, the man reappeared with his hand shoved through the left most body of Pein. The man removed his hand from the now dead Pein body and turned towards the other two.

Pein was now over his shock and ready to deliver god's judgment on this being. "You may have increased in power somewhat Uzumaki, but that won't be enough against a god." The man's only reply was his creepy smile as he disappeared once again. Even though Pein was ready for the man, it still wasn't enough to stop him from taking out the right most body in the same way he took out the other. As the recent body fell, the man only spoke a few words... "Wrong again."

Now it was just the god realm body and the man. For the first time in a long while Pein felt something he hadn't felt before…fear. _What was this man…this being?_ "So, the mighty Kyubi has finally broken out of its jail. I must say I was not expecting you to be this strong even if you are the nine tails."

For the first time in this one sided fight Pein recognized the emotion on the man's face. Unfortunately, it wasn't fear as he was used to from his enemies, or even anger or hatred. The look on the man's face was one of annoyance. The man simply stared at Pein, sending a chill down his spine and stated, "Please…don't compare me to that pathetic demon lord. Seriously, falling under the control of a mortal; how pathetic." With that last statement the god realm body felt strange. It looked down to see an arm going through its body. It looked back up to see the man so close to his face with that grotesque smile once again. The man suddenly removed his arm and the last body fell, leaving a lone figure in the center of what once was Konoha.

The man lazily looked around as if checking his handy work and then suddenly looked up in a certain direction. A smile spread on his face, the same one to be the last thing seen by Pein's bodies and with that he disappeared. Not too far away in a large tree that was truly made of paper, the true Pein recovered the last moments of his other bodies.

"Konan, we need to leave immediately and report to Madara!!!" However, the blue haired Akatsuki member didn't reply. When Pein looked towards where she last was, all he saw was her body on the floor surrounded by a puddle of blood and that man standing over it. "Oh, I'm sorry. She seems to be busy at the moment, would you like to leave a message." There were no words describing what Pein was feeling at the moment. While his outer self looked as calm as ever, inside it was another story. _NO!!!...Not Konan!..._

Pein looked back up at the man, ready to show him the true meaning of pain. But, he froze as soon as he made eye contact. The man was now standing right in front of him, with that same smile on his face. That smile, that stupid smile…it was worse the Orochimaru's; hell it was worse than Madara's. Pein could not fathom that smile.

"Who…What are you?!!!"

The man's smile grew even wider as he replied and raised his hand.

"You are Pein, a God. I am Luv, a Devil."

With those words the man brought down his hand and ended the reign of Pein. The end of God always brings a smile to the Devil.

THE END

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: It ended up a little Angst/Depressing but the idea wouldn't leave me. Over 2,000 words with both author's notes. Not bad for a first story one shot. Once again, I apologize now if I don't reply to reviews. I'm just very lazy.


End file.
